Failure to Live
by HazzaTL3
Summary: Since Cloud is socially awkward, Tifa conspires with Aerith and Zack to make him live a full and rewarding life. Will the stubborn man learn the lessons? Will he honor his word and live for himself and Zack? Will Tifa finally get her man? Will Cloud retreat further, closing himself off from the world completely?
1. Chapter 1

Tifa looked out over the busy bar, pleased to have so many customers. She went to the dishwasher, pulling a tray of glasses from it, and placing another tray inside the machine. She wished that Cloud was around to be the bouncer tonight. Smiling to herself, she recalled his promise to be back before closing time.

"Hey, how long is it going take to get served in here," an aggravated customer complained. Pulling her out of her reminiscence, the barmaid glanced at the clock, relieved that it was nearly closing time. Sighing once again, she wondered about Cloud. _He's late_, Tifa complained within her mind. She acknowledged the rude customer, before walking over to the bell, and giving it a ring.

"Last Orders," she called to the room, and groans erupted all over the busy bar. Tifa smiled, relishing in the fact that the bar was so busy. Thankfully, Cloud's services had not been required, since no-one had caused trouble. She walked over to the serving area, taking orders at the now crowded counter. She served the aggravated customer, from a moment ago, first, smiling and apologising for the wait, while recording his order on the till.

Finally, when everyone had been served, she glanced at the clock again, ringing the bell again, signifying 'no more orders at the bar'. Tifa took a seat, watching as the clientele filtered out the door, waving goodbye to those who bade her farewell.

When the majority had left, she went around collecting the dirty glasses from around the bar. As she approached a table in the corner, she saw James sitting by himself. She smiled at him, remembering the times he had asked her out on a date. Sadly, she turned him down each time, saying she was waiting for Cloud. Yet she was always pleased that he still came to the bar, especially since Cloud had thrown him out when the poor guy asked her out, while the ex-SOLDIER was in the bar, having a beer.

James sat alone, with a nearly full drink in front of him. She remembered serving him only the twice that night, and the man appeared to be sober. Tifa leaned by his shoulder,

"James, you need to drink up, I'm going be locking up soon,"

He looked at her, with sadness evident in his eyes, and she frowned, preparing to sit down opposite him; however, as she lowered herself into her seat, she heard a woman's scream from the other side of the bar.

Tifa immediately looked to the source of the scream, noticing a man in a white shirt, who was holding one of her regulars, a woman named Sandy. She was a petite woman with sandy brown hair. The small woman struggled against him, trying to free herself of his grasp. The bartender saw another man, who was wearing a silver shirt, step in front of Sandy, attempting to kiss her. The silver shirted man, cried out in pain, when Sandy kicked him. The silver shirted man slapped her across the face. Tifa felt her blood boil, and rushed over to help her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tifa warned, cracking her knuckles. The man in the white shirt released Sandy, who dropped to her knees. Tifa noticed the woman's shirt was slightly torn and her cheek was bright red. The men walked over to Tifa, sneering at her.

"You wish to get involved in this, do you babe?" The white shirt man said, grabbing at Tifa, but she dodged him, twisting his arm behind his back, forcing him down to the ground. The man screamed in pain, begging her to let him go, thus prompting the other man to swing at Tifa.

She released White Shirt's arm, deflecting Silver Shirt's incoming punch, pushing him towards the wall. He ungracefully stumbled into the wall, looking around disoriented. White Shirt got up, working the circulation back into his arm. He took a few menacing steps toward her and Tifa dropped into a fighting stance. Silver Shirt rushed over, joining his buddy in front of her. Both men smirked at her.

"You caught us off guard and you'll pay for that," White Shirt said.

"Get OUT of my bar, I don't wish you hurt you! But I will," Tifa shouted, but the men laughed at her.

"Oh? What are you going to do to us? You think you're a fighter do you?" Silver Shirt taunted, and she smiled at them. He frowned, before charging at her. White Shirt followed the other man, both attempting to hit her, but Tifa dodged the first man's attack, catching the other square on the nose, with an upper cut, breaking it, upon impact. White Shirt went down unconscious, blood pouring from his nose. The first man turned, after seeing his friend lying there.

"Sam! What did you do! You bitch!" the man in silver rushed over, picking his buddy up and left the bar. Tifa followed them, locking the door behind them.

Tifa relaxed, looking to see where Sandy was, finding her near James, who was still at his table. Sandy sat at the booth beside his table, holding her face. Frightened tears streamed down her face, and Tifa walked over to her.

"You ok Sandy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," she trembled, "that guy in the silver shirt I met him at the park earlier and we were talking. I really liked him, so I agreed to go to for drinks with him. I suggested we come here, and he agreed, saying he had never been here," She said, without taking a breath.

"What was that about, why did they treat you that way?" Tifa enquired, concerned for Sandy.

"We had a few drinks together, and we got along really well. I thought that he could be 'the one'. However, when his friend joined us his whole personality changed, and he was no longer the nice guy I had met earlier. He started suggesting we go back to his apartment,"

Tifa sat down next to her, offering her embrace to Sandy, who leaned closer to Tifa, seeking her comfort. Tifa wrapped her arms around her, and felt her shaking with fear.

Sandy continued talking, "When I refused to go back to his place, Sam started making sexual advances on me, putting his hands on my legs and my shoulders. His friend was sitting opposite me and I felt his knee against my legs. He was trying to force my legs apart," She whimpered and Tifa gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"It's alright, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Tifa offered but the young lady shook her head.

Sandy continued, "I asked them to stop it, but they just laughed at me. I tried to run over to you for help, but his friend caught me. He held me in place while Sam grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. I kicked out at him but that only made him angry and he slapped me, before placing his hands on my chest. That's when you came and stopped them," she sobbed into Tifa's shoulder. The bartender held Sandy, "I don't want to go home to my empty apartment. I don't want to be alone. What if they follow me? What if they know where I live and break in?" she whined.

"It sounds like they are the sexual predators, who have been attacking the young women in the last few weeks,"

Sandy looked at Tifa in fear, realising what could have happened to her. A whimper escaped her lips.

Tifa rubbed her back, "It's going to be ok Sandy, I've got friends at the WRO and there are security cameras all around the bar. They also have safe houses for the victims to stay and receive treatment; as well as, counselors. None of their male staff are allowed inside these safe houses, without the express permission of the person staying there,"

"Really," Sandy asked, and Tifa nodded.

"I'll contact them, and Reeve can view the feed to get their faces," Tifa prepared to stand, "do you want to stay at one of their safe houses tonight?" Sandy sat back, staring at Tifa, her fear now starting to abate. She nodded unable to speak. Tifa smiled at her, "I broke that one guy's nose. I doubt they will be active for a couple days. He needs to get his nose seen to," Tifa added with a smirk.

Sandy smiled at Tifa, "Thank you for helping me," she freed herself from Tifa's embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can I get a drink, I know the bar is closed, but I could use one,"

Tifa smiled, "Sure it's on the house," she glanced over to James, who quickly turned away _'was he watching us, was he eavesdropping?'_ Tifa thought, glancing at him as he finished his drink, he then stood, putting on his coat. "James, I'm staying open for a while longer, do you want another drink?"

"Yes please, but are you sure Tifa?" he asked, peeling off his coat, following Tifa. She smiled at him over her shoulder, walking to the bar, to pour their drinks.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure," she replied, rounding the counter.

"Tifa, is that young lady ok? I saw those guys, I wanted to help you but I'm no fighter,"

"Yes, she's shaken up, but she'll be okay. She was assaulted by those men and I dealt with them," Tifa frowned, unsure why she revealed that to him. She shrugged. She finished the drinks, pondering her thoughts. Looking up, "Can you take her this drink?" she asked, but frowned, "Be careful around her, she may be wary of all men at the moment," He nodded and took the drinks. "Oh and James, you do or say anything to her she doesn't like, I'll kick your ass. You hear me?"

Tifa grabbed her PHS, noticing a text from Cloud.

'_Hey, teef letting you know that I'm_ _going to be late tonight, had a troublesome delivery in Kalm, which caused a minor delay. See you later, Cloud.' _

She closed the message smiling, recalling the promise he made to be home before the bar closed. She went through her contacts, dialling Reeve's number.

"Reeve here," he answered on the third ring.

"Reeve, its Tifa, I had an incident at the bar, I believe they were the Edge rapists,"

"You OK Tifa they didn't target you did they?"

"I'm fine it was one of my regulars. I stopped them before they did anything to her. I broke one of their noses. There were two of them one of them was wearing a silver top, the other had on a white top. The Camera's you had installed should have caught their faces,"

"I'm accessing the camera feed now. Ok, I got it, and I am rewinding it as we speak. Here we go. Zooming in on their faces... WAIT! I know those men, they work for us. I shall ensure they are dealt with immediately. You want me to send someone over to take the woman to a safe house?"

"Yes please,"

"Ok, checking to see who's closest... Ah Shalua is close to the bar, I'll contact her now,"

"Can you keep me informed when those men are dealt with please?"

"Of course, I'll contact you when Sam and Peter are in Custody. Good bye Tifa."

"Good bye Reeve." Tifa hung up the PHS, watching Sandy and James at the table together. Sandy had her hand on his forearm, sharing a laugh with him. She smiled, pleased her spirit wasn't destroyed. She walked over to them, "Sandy, Reeve knows the men, and they will be in custody shortly. A WRO scientist is on her way here to take you to a safe house,"

Sandy looked over to Tifa and nodded "That's great news." She got up and hugged Tifa.

"You going to be ok, Sandy," Tifa asked, raising a brow at her.

"Yes, I've been chatting with James here, and he's such a funny guy and really understanding," Tifa shot a glance at James, making him look down at the table, "thank you for saving me back there Tifa you're a lifesaver." They broke the embrace and Sandy sat down next to James again.

Tifa placed a hand on James shoulder, leaning in his ear, "Remember what I said James," she whispered, before leaving to clean up the bar.

* * *

Tifa was placing the last of the glasses into the cleaner, when she looked over to James and Sandy, and stared at them in shock. They had their lips locked together in a kiss; she rushed over, thinking James had taken advantage of her, but then Sandy pulled away and apologised, James stood up, backing away from her, with a look of shock on his face.

Tifa heard as Sandy spoke to him, "I am sorry James, I don't know why I kissed you like that," she looked down at her hands, "you have made me relax and feel safe. I forgot all about what happened momentarily,"

Tifa stopped abruptly, relieved to hear that James did not initiate it. Sandy patted the chair next to her to summon him back over. He saw Tifa staring at him, and he held his hands up to her, before he sat back down on the chair.

Tifa walked over to them, "Is everything ok here guys?" her hand on James shoulder, squeezing it until he winced. They both looked up at her and nodded. Tifa released him, heading toward the kitchen.

Tifa shook her head at the situation, opening the kitchen door, where a bright light filled whole right corner of the kitchen. Shielding her eyes with her hand, the light slowly faded, revealing a familiar woman in pink. The barmaid's mouth dropped opened, looking on one of her closest friends.

"Aerith?" she whispered, with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Hi Tifa," she smiled, "It's been a long time,"

Tifa gasped, reaching out to the dead woman, pulling her into her arms, "Aerith? You're really here?" she held her out to see, "What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her tears on her arm. "How are you here? Is something wrong? I have so many questions,"

Aerith tucked a lock behind Tifa's ear, smiling happily at the woman, "It's good to see you too, Tifa. However, I don't have much time,"

"What is it?" she frowned, wiping away more tears.

"I'm here to talk to you about Cloud,"

Tifa looked at her in shock, "About Cloud? Is he in danger?"

Aerith shook her head, "No, he's not in any danger," she paused. "You see, he's become too comfortable around here," she replied, "I was speaking with his mother, and she told me he was like this at times as a kid," Aerith tilted her head, "he gets stuck in a rut so she had to make him do things for her, to get him to shake it off,"

"Really, I didn't realise his mother was like that,"

"So Tifa, in a nutshell, I'm saying you need to be harsher with him. Shout at him more. Force him to do more stuff around here. Give him what we call 'Tough love'. Zack has agreed to help him too,"

"Wait, Zack...? Err, what's he going to do?"

"Tifa, I can't tell you that. But trust me; everything he does is to get him to change, to be more sociable to live a full life."

Tifa looked at Aerith, with concern on her face, "How do I do it? How do I give him tough love?"

"Tifa, it's not hard, just don't be so forgiving towards him," she shrugged, "Don't clean up his messes for him and so forth. I shall be here to help you out, but he can't know I'm helping you. A rule to remember is take care of him, just when he makes a mess of things don't be so forgiving, make him work for your forgiveness,"

"I'll try, just hope this works," There was a knock at the door, causing both women to look in the direction of sound.

"I'll be watching Tifa. I've always watched over you and Cloud," Aerith said as she faded away.

She heard James's voice, "Tifa you have someone at the door,"

"Yeah, be right out." Tifa walked out of the kitchen, opening the Bar door, Shalua was standing there, with a rolled up piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi Tifa, Reeve sent me over to take a young lady to one of our safe houses," Tifa gestured for Shalua to enter the bar. She saw Sandy sitting with James, "That her over there?"

"Yeah, that's her," Tifa confirmed.

"Ok, I'll have a chat with her in a bit," she followed Tifa into the bar. "Tell me about her, what happened; they didn't actually rape her did they?"

Tifa walked over to a table, gesturing for her to take a seat, "No they assaulted her, it happened when I was asking everyone to leave. I was telling James there to drink up; when I heard her screaming so I rushed over to stop them, before anything happened,"

Shalua looked over to Sandy, "So she wasn't actually raped, that's good. She was assaulted, and that's bad," Shalua looked up at Tifa, "Can I ask you a personal question Tifa? I know I have a job to do here, so I'll make it quick."

Tifa looked up at her, with a slight frown, "Of course,"

"How're things between you and Cloud?"

"Huh? No change, everything is the same as usual, he lives here, uses this bar as his base for Strife Delivery Services, he comes and goes as he pleases." Tifa replied and then smiled, "Well there is one change, he now tells me where he's going and when he'll be back. He even answers his phone most of the time,"

"I meant on a personal level. Any sign of a relationship forming between you guys?"

"No, we're only good friends. As I said he keeps me informed of where he is, and when he'll be back, that's about it,"

"Ok, just wanted to check, as I think he's in a relationship with Yuffie,"

"WHAT!" Tifa shouted, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, someone put up these posters all over Edge," Shalua placed the paper on the table, unrolling it for Tifa to see, Tifa's eyes widened and tears started to well.

"How could he do this to me? Couldn't he let me know he was dating Yuffie? Why didn't Yuffie tell me? I thought we were friends,"

"I am sorry Tifa, I assumed you knew, I really hope it is not true," Shalua put her hand on top of Tifa's.

"I'll ask him about it when he comes back tonight, no way he's getting away with this!" Fury burned in her eyes, making Shalua a bit scared.

Shalua rolled the poster back up, taking it as she headed towards Sandy. She stopped and turned back to Tifa, "I should have asked this earlier, what's her name, the one I'm here to collect?"

Tifa looked at Shalua, then realised what she meant, "Oh, yeah it's Sandy,"

Shalua reached her and noticed she was holding hands with James. "Sandy? I'm Shalua from the WRO. You wanted to stay at a safe house tonight?"

"Yes, I did, sorry James, after the incident with those men, I can't be alone with a man. I only felt safe with you here, because I knew Tifa was here with us,"

"It's ok Sandy, I'm pleased I was able to get to know you, I just hope I was able to help you,"

"Thank you for keeping me company, you've really helped me put a few things into perspective, you have been a great help. I'll be in contact in a couple days," she leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek, before turning to Shalua. "Ok, Shalua was it? Let's go, I'm pleased they sent a woman,"

The women left the bar. Tifa watched them leave and went to lock the door. She turned to see James, who was standing there looking at her.

"James, be honest with me here. Who initiated that kiss I saw between you guys?"

"She leaned in to kiss me Tifa. I didn't want to kiss her, especially after what happened to her tonight,"

Tifa stared at him, judging to see if he was being honest. Deciding he was telling the truth, she nodded her head. "Please continue, James,"

"She told me about how she always seem to attract the wrong type of men, but tonight was the first time anything like that had happened to her. She was grateful for your help. I really like her Tifa, just wish we had met under better circumstances,"

Tifa smiled at him, "You realise you both have been regulars here for the last couple months, remember the last time you asked me out? There was a woman, who stood next to you, waiting to be served?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a woman there,"

"That was Sandy. Guess you didn't notice her before,"

James smiled at Tifa, "that's because I was thinking of what I could do to get you, to agree to go out with me,"

Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder, "James you have become a good friend; however, I am in love with Cloud. You need to look elsewhere, I am sorry,"

He nodded, "I think I might have found someone, when she's recovered, I was thinking of pursuing Sandy,"

"Ok, well I think with how you made her laugh, and help keep her calm tonight, you made a good impression on her. After all, she did kiss you earlier," Tifa smiled playfully at him.

James retuned the smile, "Yeah, I was tempted to return the kiss, but I saw you watching us, so I was relieved when she stopped,"

"Thank you for talking with her, and keeping her company tonight, I am sorry to be abrupt, but can you leave now? Cloud should be home soon and I need a chat with him in private,"

James looked at the clock behind the counter, seeing it was close to 11:30 pm, "You're going be ok Tifa? You seem like you are upset over something, did that woman say something to upset you?"

Tifa straightened her shoulders, "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it,"

"Tifa, I know I'm only a customer, but if anything or anyone upsets you, I want to know about it, ok?"

She nodded and walked over, hugging him gently, "I just need to question Cloud about something is all. Shalua, that woman who came for Sandy, heard a rumour he was getting married to our friend. I want to question him about it."

"Oh, Tifa, I'm sorry I know how much you love Cloud. I've seen the way you look at him, he doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him,"

Tifa let out a single tear, "I know James, I do love him so much, it hurts to imagine him with anyone else," Just then a familiar roar was heard from outside. "He's home, James please you got to go,"

"Ok, well I'll be here tomorrow, let me know how you get on... please?"

Tifa nodded and unlocked the door behind him. She rushed behind the counter, wiping down as Cloud walked in from the storeroom door


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes..

I apologise for the delay in this chapter, I planned to get this chapter posted last week. but due to unforeseen issues there was some minor delays.

I would just like to give a shout out to my amazing Beta reader, auktober, she is by far the best author I have had to pleasure to work with. It was her who has taken time from her extremely busy schedule to turn this from being a basic work of fiction, and turned it into the brilliant story I present for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Cloud passed through Edge's main gate, on was his way back to the bar. After a whole week of delivering packages to Kalm and Junon, he was looking forward to seeing Tifa again, and his day off tomorrow.

The Delivery boy saw posters plastered all over the windows of an Item Shop, near the bar. He abruptly stopped Fenrir in the middle of the road, gasping in shock. Why was his face on those posters, and why was his face next Yuffie's. The car behind him honked angrily, demanding that he get out of the way. He glared over his shoulder at the person hanging out the window.

"Hey get outta the way!" the driver yelled, shaking his fist at Cloud, who apologised and drove around the corner, parking Fenrir. He walked over to the posters to get a good look at them, seeing if what he saw was real. To his horror, his image was indeed there next to Yuffie's. His tired mind had not been playing tricks on him. He found the posters placed on just about every building in the area.

"Gaia, help me," Cloud muttered, glaring at the image of him and Yuffie posed together. In bright bold letters, it announced that he and Yuffie were to be married next month. '_Yuffie', _he thought, ripping down the posters on the side of the shop,_ 'I am going to kill you for this_,' praying that Tifa had not seen them. He tried not to think how she must be feeling if she had.

Finally, he was tearing down the last poster, when the delivery boy saw a familiar image underneath, which said '_Zack was here_', with a dog's paw, spray-painted on the wall.

"Zack? Zack who," he mumbled to himself, the wheels in his head started turning. "At least I know it wasn't Yuffie," he whispered.

He headed to the bar, and saw Tifa wiping down the counter. She looked up at him, before continuing her task.

"So, you and Yuffie," she said through gritted teeth, her wiping becoming more exaggerated. "Cloud, is it true?" she asked, looking up at him. He walked farther into the bar. She threw the dishtowel in the sink, and walked around to the other side of the counter, to confront him.

"Really Tifa, you think I am marring Yuffie? Someone is playing a really sick joke," he replied, meeting her heated and confused gaze.

"Cloud..." she began, taking a deep breath, "You have been away a lot lately," she remarked, leaning against a bar stool. He sighed, taking a seat on the stool next to her. "I... don't know what to make of this Cloud,"

The delivery boy smiled nervously at her, "Tifa," he chuckled, "I am not marrying Yuffie. It's a practical joke,"

Tifa looked in his eyes, realising he was telling the truth. With her doubt erased, she decided to tease him about it. "A joke, huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "and not a very good one,"

"You never thought about it, at least?" she asked, her anger now completely gone, she gave his arm a slap.

"I will admit that I think she is a beautiful girl, but she is not really my style,"

"Not your style? Who would be your style, Cloud," she asked sensing the opportunity to find if he liked her or not. Their eyes met and he felt heat in his cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes away from her with a shrug, attempting to back pedal out of the direction of the conversation.

"Well, err... I... like down to Gaia girls," he replied. Cloud paused, frowning as he remembered the paw print he found, "Anyway something is bothering me. Something I found hidden underneath one of the posters,"

Tifa frowned at him, sensing he was not going to give her the opportunity, "What was it?" she asked.

"Someone spray painted 'Zack was here' with a dog's paw at the end. You remember Zack?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I could never forget him,"

"Well, back when were at Shinra, he was always pulling pranks on people," Cloud spoke, but Tifa dropped her gaze from him, thinking again about the conversation with Aerith.

Cloud continued talking when she looked up at him again, "Angeal named him the puppy; therefore, when he pulled a prank he would leave a paw print somewhere at the scene, to let everyone know it was him. It became his calling card,"

"Cloud," she sighed, "It can't be him, Zack's dead,"

He clicked his tongue, "I know that Tifa, but..." he trailed off, jumping to his feet, to pace back and forth, "well anyone else that might have known about Zack's pranks are either dead, or have more important things to do besides pulling a prank on me,"

She cursed Aerith for this new burden. _This is harder than I expected,_ she thought. "Cloud, I admit it's strange, but people don't come back from the dead," she smirked, "and certainly not just to pull pranks on other people," she stood, and stretched her tired muscles. Cloud tried not to stare at her body, but was unable to stop his eyes from wandering. "I'm almost done in here. You want to hang out for awhile?"

She noticed his eyes on her body, smirking she leaned forward to tease him. She saw him glancing at her, before looking away.

"Maybe later, I'm exhausted I'm going to go to my room," he said, "I need to think some things out," he whispered, her face fell ever so slightly. He felt like a jerk but he needed to be alone.

* * *

Tifa watched him walk up the stairs, admiring the view with a slight smile. "How oblivious can he be," she wondered as he disappeared from her view.

"Tifa, hell-llooo?"

She looked in the direction of the kitchen, upon entering, she found Aerith waiting for her.

"What was that Tifa? You forgave him too easily,"

"I saw the look of confusion, and just couldn't stay mad at him. My anger just melted away," she informed the flower maiden.

"Tifa, he will never change if you don't push him. Zack's going to visit him now,"

"Wait, Zack is...?"

"Don't worry Tifa," The Maiden cut her off, and then faded from view. Tifa watched the place Aerith stood for a moment. A yawn was pulled from her and she glanced at the clock.

'It's late and I'm tired,' the barmaid thought stretching as she headed up the stairs.

She heard Cloud shouting in frustration, when she arrived at the top of the stairs. The barmaid paused, leaning against the door to listen she heard a male voice "I'm really here..." she smiled and headed to her room.

* * *

Cloud walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He took a seat at his desk. Leaning back in the chair, the ex-SOLDIER wondered '_what in the world is going on? Who would want to play such a stupid prank? Who would impersonate Zack? What reason would they have to impersonate a dead man?'_ Those thoughts swirled about his mind, making his head throb.

"Ugh! What on Gaia is going on here!?" He shouted in frustration. He stood, stretching while a big yawn escaped his lips; he glanced at the bed in the corner, the desire for sleep was the only thing on his mind.

"Hi Cloud," Zack called out from the window.

Cloud turned to the window behind him and jumped, "What the hell! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted, backing away from the dark haired man, nearly falling over backwards onto the bed.

"Cloud? Chill buddy,"

"There's a dead man standing right in front of me, and he's telling me to chill," he mumbled, side stepping to get farther away from him. "Not only is the dead guy telling me to chill but he's standing in his underwear. Sure, chilling is the proper reaction for this moment,"

Zack grinned seeing Cloud looking at him, "So, what do ya think? Nice right?" he responded, flexing his muscles. "So, how are you doing buddy? You livin' it up for the both of us?"

The delivery boy stared at his old friend, "There's a dead man, standing in his underwear, telling me to chill, and now he wants to have a casual conversation?"

"Cloud, dude, relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just want to hang out," he crossed his arms against his chest, "Remember that promise you made, to live for both of us?"

"Yeah, it was easy to make that promise," Cloud replied, and then paused to question himself, '_Am I really having a conversation with a dead man in his underpants?' _

Zack sighed and leaned against the wall, "Cloud, my man! You have got to lighten up!" he shrugged, "Live a little. Stop being so serious,"

Cloud glared at him, "Zack, I'm not you!" he shook his head, turning his back on him. Pulling at the duvet cover, deciding he was exhausted and needed sleep, "It's just in my head," he whispered, removing his shirt. Zack walked over, and pinched his bottom, making him jump. The delivery boy landed face first on the bed.

Zack laughed, "I'm really here, Cloud,"

"Why?!" He got up, "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"You just don't understand? Do you?" Zack placed his hands on his hips.

"How are you even out of the lifestream?" He continued yelling at him.

Zack shook his head, "Being dead..." he paused and shrugged, "is boring..." he smiled sadly, fading away as Cloud tried to grab him.

* * *

Tifa looked up, when she heard Cloud's door slam. Making a beeline for the door, she peeked out, catching the shirtless Cloud, walking toward the stairs. Quietly she closed her door, smiling at the craziness of the situation.

She undressed for the night, taking a seat at her vanity. Tifa watched her reflection for a moment, before removing her makeup, when a bright light appeared in the corner of the room. Tilting her head at the light, she turned and gasped at the tall male watching her.

"Why'd you stop babe, you've really filled out since I last saw you," Zack grinned at her seductively.

The barmaid grabbed a nearby towel, covering herself. "Zack, what are you doing here?" she growled angrily at the Ex-Soldier, "I thought Aerith was my contact?"

"No, we can both speak to you. Just only I can speak to Cloud,"

"Oh, err, what do you have planned for him?" She asked, concerned that he might drive Cloud crazy.

"Dunno, yet. I apologise for the posters, I know I should have waited until after Aerith told you. Your reaction shook him up a bit. I did not think you would see them. I thought you'd be too busy at the bar."

She looked at him, "How could you think I would not see those posters?" Tifa shook her head, taking a deep breath, "I just hope that this doesn't get out of control," she stood, poking him in the chest, "You are not just affecting Cloud. You are affecting all of us!" she shrilled, "Yuffie used to have a bit of a crush on Cloud, and she can get a bit clingy with people,"

Zack chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "I know, I've seen how she acted around Vincent," He smirked at the towel-covered barmaid, "You really have filled out,"

The martial artist blushed, "Ugh! Zack," she pulled back her fist to strike him.

"Well gotta go, cya round Tifa," he faded away and her fist connected with the wall.

Tifa seethed in anger, shaking her head and rubbing her slightly bruised hand, the barmaid wrapped a bandage around it. "Damn you Zack!"

* * *

Cloud was a little rattled by seeing a half-naked dead man in his room, deciding that having a beer or two, was just what the doctor ordered. He threw opened his door, descending the stairs. '_Tifa will not mind if I helped myself to just one or two beers.'_

He had intended to have just the two beers, but that turned into three, then into four. Eventually after the sixth and half a small bottle of Vodka, he was hanging out with his new best friend... the toilet... he let out a groan, stumbling over to the sink.

"I won't be doing that again anytime soon," He mumbled, while washing his face with steaming hot water. Feeling a bit better, he shuffled out of the bathroom attempting to sit at the counter but missed the stool, sending it and himself tumbling to the ground. He stared at the spinning ceiling, frowning at the large expanse mocking him. '_What are you looking at?'_

He managed to get to his feet, only to hear Tifa calling his name angrily. Looking over his shoulder, he found her scowling at him. '_What is she doing down here, shouldn't she be asleep by now?' _

"What are you doing down here?" the barmaid snapped at him.

"Hi Teef, couldn't sleep so I was just having a beer to help me unwind," he slurred, staggering toward her. Stopping to lean against a table, he felt guilty about startling her. "I'm sorry," he began, trying to search for the right words to calm her but as usual, the blonde found they were elusive, especially in his current state, "I... uh... didn't mean to wake you up," he stammered stupidly. He attempted to move toward her, but his body would not cooperate.

"Cloud," she began, with her arms crossed, the desire to help him was nearly overwhelming her, but the barmaid reminded herself to be tough. "It's three o'clock in the morning. Why are you down here drinking?"

"It was just one beer," he mumbled, attempting to walk around her to the stairs. However, his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall into a nearby table. "S**t!" he exclaimed, rolling onto his back. He glared at the spinning ceiling that was still mocking him.

She removed her gloves before rushing over to help him up. He stumbled about erratically, so she pulled him closer to her.

He leaned against her to steady himself. Realisation of their close proximity dawned on him, and he looked deeply into her eyes, seeing flecks of crimson in them. Cloud inhaled deeply, the smell of her shampoo invading his nostrils, assaulting his already frayed senses. The delivery boy got an overwhelming desire to kiss her.

"Tifa, you really are beautiful," he leaned his face closer to hers, trying to kiss her.

She wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment, but remembered her promise to Aerith. Pushing him away, he stumbled backward, "and you really are drunk," she whispered, shoving him toward the stairs, before their lips could meet "Go to bed, Cloud. I'll talk to you in the morning,"

He wobbled toward the staircase, and looked back at her. Cloud noticed her shaking her head at the mess he made. "You really are a down to Gaia, kind of girl," he told her, before walking up the stairs.

Somehow, he managed to make it upstairs and into his room. Attempting to get undressed for bed, he became frustrated, "Screw it," he mumbled, unable to get his boots off, swearing in drunken frustration. He tried to lie on the bed, but misjudged how close he was to it, landing harshly on the floor.

* * *

Tifa looked around the bar, taking in the mess Cloud had made. True irritation boiled up her back, but took a deep breath, "I'll clean this up in the morning," she muttered as she walked to the stairs. She paused when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Tifa, make him clean up this mess, he made it not you,"

Tifa stopped, turning to face Aerith, "I know, but this is my business," she sighed, "if it's not done right I'll lose customers"

"You can always check up on it after he is done Tifa, be harsh with him remember."

"Yeah, it's hard to do it. I love him so much,"

"I never said this would be easy Tifa, but you are a fighter?" Aerith faded. Tifa ran up the stairs, after hearing a crash from Cloud's room.

She threw the door open, nearly sending it flying off its hinges, glaring at the man on the ground. Releasing the breath she was holding, her brows furrowed, "Will you be quiet in here Cloud. I am trying to get back to sleep."

Tifa saw him glaring at the ceiling, before slowly tilting his head in her direction. He reached out a hand to her that flopped on the floor. She walked over to him, helping him get onto the bed, removing his boots.

After tucking him into bed, she left.


End file.
